El fin del principio
by Misila
Summary: Uno de noviembre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. Anoche, un bebé de apenas un año derrotó al mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, sin más secuela que una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Pero, ¿qué tiene que decir el resto del mundo mágico sobre el fin de la Primera Guerra?
1. Chapter 1

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic ha sido escrito para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**I**

_Arthur Weasley_

Alegría

Es tan bueno que no se lo puede creer. No le parece posible que, cuando todo pintaba peor para el mundo mágico… se ha terminado. Ya no hay más El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ya no hay más mortífagos ni más miedo. No más noches en vela vigilando que el sueño de sus hijos no sea perturbado por ninguna panda de locos obsesionados con la pureza de sangre.

Arthur nunca ha tenido un día de trabajo tan corto. Y eso que hay muchas cosas por hacer, muchas construcciones que restaurar y muchas heridas por cicatrizar. Hoy, el patriarca de esa extensa familia de pelirrojos sólo puede sonreír.

Cuando vuelve a casa, Molly parece también más contenta, menos temerosa. Incluso hace la vista gorda cuando Fred y George meten las manos en el recipiente del pastel de carne. Aún se ve en sus ojos el dolor por la pérdida de sus hermanos, pero ella también necesitaba un motivo para perder el miedo y tenerlo le ha quitado años a su rostro.

—Papá, ¿por qué estás tan contento?—Arthur se gira al notar que le tiran de la capa y descubre a Percy reclamando su atención. Se agacha para estar a su altura y sonríe ampliamente cuando el niño se sube las gafas que su menuda nariz no logra sujetar.

—Verás, Percy, Quien-Tú-Sabes ya no está.

Percy frunce el ceño, probablemente tratando de recordar a quién se refiere su padre. Arthur les ha explicado a sus hijos lo justo y necesario sobre la Guerra que parece haber terminado gracias al pequeño de los Potter; no quería que el miedo se extendiera a ellos.

—¿Y dónde ha ido?—inquiere Percy, tras calificar a "Quien-Tú-Sabes" como el malo del cuento. A sus cinco años recién cumplidos, el niño siempre tiene ganas de aprender cosas; Charlie se metió con él el otro día diciendo que era "una enciclopedia con patas", pero hace falta algo más que eso para enfriar la avidez de conocimiento de Percy.

Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero no va a volver.

Percy sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo decírselo a Fred y George?—pide.

Arthur tiene la ligera impresión de que Percy hará pequeñas variaciones en el relato cuando se lo cuente a los gemelos, pero le da permiso de todos modos.

Efectivamente, poco después Fred y George llegan corriendo, asustados porque, según explican con su media lengua, Percy les ha dicho que el malo del cuento está enfadado por haber sido derrotado y ahora vaga por el jardín en busca de niños que molestan a sus hermanos mayores.

Pero Arthur no riñe a ninguno de sus hijos. Ahora, puede estar seguro de que Molly y él tendrán tiempo de sobra para ello.


	2. Chapter 2

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic ha sido escrito para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**II**

_Severus Snape_

Celos

Él estaba seguro de que Dumbledore la protegería. De que se encargaría de que Lily no sufriera daño alguno.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió confiar en el director de Hogwarts? No es más que un viejo retorcido y manipulador que maneja al resto del mundo a su antojo como un titiritero.

Y ahora Severus le ha dado su palabra de convertirse en su marioneta. Lo cierto es que no sabe por qué lo ha hecho. Bueno, sí: por proteger lo único que queda de Lily, ese mocoso llorón y clavado a Potter que tiene sus ojos. Pero sigue sin verle sentido alguno. Su Lily no va a dejar de estar muerta por mucho que él esté dispuesto a velar por su hijo.

Lleva horas negándose a moverse del lóbrego rincón en el que se ha escondido. Una parte de él espera que, si hay algún ser superior con un mínimo de compasión, lo mate ya. Pero los seres superiores, si existen, son unos sádicos y se regocijan con el sufrimiento de los mortales.

Una parte de él no lamenta sólo la muerte de Lily. Severus no puede evitar pensar que, si hace unos años, él le hubiera dicho lo que siente y no se hubiese ido tanto con Avery y Mucilber, habría tenido la oportunidad de quedarse con Lily. Pero se fue de la lengua cuando sus principios chocaron con sus sentimientos y se la puso en bandeja al imbécil de Potter.

Desde que comenzaron a salir, en séptimo, Severus ha acumulado tal cantidad de celos que ahora no sabe cómo deshacerse de ellos. Celos de Potter, por haber tenido más agallas que él –no en vano desde el principio dejó claro que su casa era Gryffindor–, por no tener problema a la hora de mezclarse con mestizos y hombres lobo, por… por haber conseguido todo lo que él hubiera querido. Severus se conformaría con una décima parte de lo que la vida dio a James. No le hubiera importado ser él quien muriera anoche, si con eso hubiese ayudado a proteger a Lily.

Pero no ha podido. Él no fue quien trató de impedir que el Señor Tenebroso asesinase a lo que más le importa; él estaba simplemente rezando para que Lily saliese bien parada de toda esa locura. Ni James ni él tuvieron éxito, pero al menos Potter tuvo tiempo de estar con ella.

Severus reprime un sollozo. Y comprende que lo que más envidia de James Potter es el hecho de que él está muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic ha sido escrito para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**III**

_Remus Lupin_

Angustia

Aún no se lo puede creer. Dedalus le ha dado la noticia a primera hora, aunque es obvio que él, si bien también lamenta la muerte de James y Lily, está demasiado ocupado celebrando que el pequeño Harry ha derrotado al Señor Tenebroso.

Remus no se alegra de la caída de Lord Voldemort. No, porque el precio ha sido demasiado alto. Dos de las mejores personas que él conoce. Un niño que cuando crezca no recordará a sus padres y los echará de menos.

Lo peor es que él no ha perdido sólo a James y Lily. También a Sirius.

Eso es lo que más lo angustia, lo que más le duele. Porque no lo comprende. Sirius, el mismo que aceptó sin reservas su condición, el primero en lograr convertirse en un enorme perro negro para ir con él, con James y con Peter cada luna llena a hacer de las suyas…

Un traidor.

Es tan extraño que Remus está necesitando de toda su fuerza de voluntad para asimilarlo, y ni eso es suficiente. ¿Cómo, después de largarse de casa porque no soportaba las ideas puristas de su familia, de que los Potter lo acogieran como el hermano adoptivo de James…? ¿Cómo ha podido delatarlos? ¿Por qué haría Sirius algo así?

Remus no lo entiende, y ése es el motivo de que esté sufriendo más que si, por ejemplo, James y Lily hubiesen muerto en un accidente. La angustia es la certeza de que no le faltan dos personas, sino tres.


	4. Chapter 4

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic ha sido escrito para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**IV**

_Sirius Black_

Culpa

No hay nadie en el refugio de Peter. Tampoco signos que indiquen que se haya producido una pelea.

Sirius sabe bien lo que significa. Aunque le gustaría taparse los oídos e ignorar la conclusión a la que ha llegado, no puede hacerlo. ¿Cómo se puede olvidar una traición así?

No le ha costado atar cabos: Peter era el guardián secreto. Lo decidieron en el último momento; nadie pensaría que el miedica que está hecho Colagusano fuese a tener tal responsabilidad. Todos creerían que ese puesto sería para Sirius Black., y a él sería a quien perseguirían los mortífagos y el propio Voldemort.

Pero Peter se lo ha dicho. Ha revelado la localización de James, Lily y Harry, haciendo inútil el encantamiento Fidelio, provocando que Voldemort los encontrase y los matase.

_Esa rata asquerosa._

Toda la culpa de que James y Lily estén muertos, de que el pequeño Harry tenga esa herida en la frente, es suya. Nadie hubiera podido adivinar que Colagusano era un espía; todos creían que era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo así. Se equivocaron al infravalorarlo, Sirius el primero.

Y entonces comprende que no es Peter el único responsable de la muerte de sus amigos. Si Sirius no hubiese propuesto ese cambio de planes, él sería el guardián secreto, y tiene bien claro que hubiera muerto antes de delatar el paradero de James y Lily. Debería haber seguido el guión, haber hecho lo que dijo Dumbledore.

Sirius lleva un buen rato observando el hogar de Colagusano, mientras todas esas cosas pasan por su mente. Ahora sabe que él tiene tanta culpa como Peter de lo ocurrido.

Y no sabe qué va a hacer él para redimirse, pero lo que sí tiene claro es que esa _cosa_ a la que un día consideró su amigo va a pagar por lo que ha hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic ha sido escrito para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**V**

_Peter Pettigrew_

Ansiedad

Peter tiene que irse. No sabe adónde, pero tiene que marcharse.

Cuando aceptó espiar a la Orden, delatar a sus amigos, no se le ocurrió pensar que el Señor Tenebroso podría encontrar a alguien capaz de derrotarlo en ese bebé de año y pico.

Pero el Señor Tenebroso se ha ido. Y Peter se ha delatado como un traidor; aunque no lo sepa nadie más que Sirius, sabe que su amigo tardará poco en encargarse de que más personas se enteren. Y lo mandarán a Azkaban. Con lo mucho que él detesta a los dementores.

¿Adónde ir? No lo sabe. El resto de los mortífagos también se están yendo, y los que se quedan, o bien son capturados, o bien vuelven a sus vidas normales para disimular. Lucius Malfoy tiene incluso una coartada perfecta para justificar todos los asesinatos y las torturas que ha cometido en los últimos años: la imperius.

Peter no tiene nada de eso. No tiene una vida a la que volver, porque los que le daban estabilidad están muertos o deben de odiarlo con toda su alma. El joven está asustado e inquieto, porque una parte de él le dice que no va a poder llevar una vida normal después de lo que ha hecho.

Se le ocurre que podría volver a la casa de sus padres. Su madre estará encantada, y su padre, pese a que nunca lo ha valorado mucho, probablemente no ponga ninguna pega.

Sí; ésa podría ser una buena idea. Además, Peter duda que Sirius vaya a hacerles algo a dos personas inocentes como son sus padres. Cuanto más lo piensa, mejor le parece.

Algo más tranquilo, Peter logra disipar su ansiedad respirando hondo varias veces, y echa a andar por la calle, mezclándose entre los muggles que caminan por ella.

Pero algo hace que se detenga en seco y todo el color se le vaya del rostro.

Sirius Black lo mira con un odio inconmensurable desde la esquina.


End file.
